Another Broken Promise (Austin & Ally)
by MostlyHuman
Summary: ON HOLD Austin & Ally were unseperatable... or so they thought. What happens when Austin leaves Ally for almost two years? What happens when she gets abused while he's gone, and has nobody to come to for help. What happens when Austin tries to prove that he wants Ally back? Will she listen? Or will it be just another broken promise, in her eyes?
1. Chapter 1

"Austin, you have no idea what happened when you just decided to leave, what went on in my life." Ally said, harshly. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"I didn't just leave you," Austin retorted, clearly frusterated. "I had to make a hard decision for my career. I thought you were happpy for-" Ally stopped Austin, speaking up.

"I don't mean you going on tour." She glanced at the ground for a moment, then back up at the bonde with heartbreak in her eyes. "When you excluded me from your life... When you quit Skyping, calling, e-mailing, texting, anything." She went on and on as she numbered the things with her fingers.

"That wasn't my decision, it was managment." He said, apolegeticly.

"Bullshit." Ally whispered, shaking her head. "What, did they tell you that you had to stop talking to your mom too, huh?" Ally asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Ally, stop-"

"I'm not going to stop, Austin." She cried, painfully. "You wanted to know everything, so here it is. Here is all the days, months, years of being forgotten. All the days, months, and years of struggling to keep forward with my little act I put on every single day. All the days, months, and years of not having the person I could trust the most, the person I knew would always be there for me gone... when I needed him the most."

"I'm here now..." Austin stepped closer, opening his arms, expecting Ally to jump into them.

"You're just a little too late." Ally mumbled, turning her back on him, heartbroken and shattered.

**Authors Note**

**Hey! So this is actually my first story, so I'm super duper nervus! I know this was really short, but this was just the hook. The next chapters will be much more long, I promise! Please reveiw, it is really motivating :) I'll post the first official chapter very soon. xx**


	2. Bullies & Bad Days

_36... _

_9.._

_24.._

Seriously? I've been at my locker for ten minutes, just trying to open the freaking thing! I slammed the palm of my hand against the locker, growing more and more frusterated. I exhailed, pressing my forehead against the cold metal, feeling defeted... by a locker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dawson?" I raised my head, turning to match the voice to it's owner; Dallas.

Great.

"I'm trying to open my-" I squeaked before reality slapped me right across the face.

This is Dallas' locker.

"Wow," Dallas rolled his eyes, an amused smirk crept across his face. "You're such a dumbass." He muttered, keenly.

I mentaly face palmed myself as I hugged my books closer to my chest. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip as my nervs got the best of me. Here we go again. All I need is one day, just one without having to stumble across Dallas and his little buddies.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, sheepishly. I looked down at the ground, staring at my polished toes that were peaking out of the tips of my shoes.

"Pathetic." Elliot commented, folding his arms over his chest as he stood at Dallas' side.

"Worthless." Trent added.

My eyes teared up as they kept shooting downers at me. I know, I need to suck it up and quit feeling so sorry for myself. But when you hear these things day after day, you start to believe them.

I blinked away my tears, taking in a shaky breath. I looked back up, taking a step forward.

Bad idea.

Dallas grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get to class." I spoke, quietly. I winced as the pressure around my wrist got tighter.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dallas laughed dryly. "You walked in my lane, now you have to pay." He hissed, evily.

"Please." I pleaded. My wrist felt like it was literally going to explode under all of the presure. "Dallas, please- It hurts!" I whined.

"Shut up." Elliot spatt in a annoyed tone.

"I'll do whatever you want!" I said. "Just let me go!"

Dallas looked at Elliot and Trent for a moment. They all traded knowingly faces.

Oh brother.

The more I walked down the chipped cement sidewalk, the more my shoulders slumped under all the weight. You know, my backpack wouldn't have been this heavy if I wasn't carrying an excess of three other boys homework on my back.

I continued walking back to my house, watching as it appreared in my vision once I turned the corner. I exhailed as I soon spotted my Dad's car, parked in the driveway. Before I knew it, the souls of my shoes were touching the grass of my front yard. I made my way to the front door, pulling the spare key out of my back pocket, I twisted the metal ket into the lock, opening the creaking door.

I slowly and carefully took a step into the silent house, sucking in a breath of air as I closed the door as gently as I could. I walked along the tile as I eyed the staircase, my room belonged up there. I got goosebumps as I felt a sudden chill glaze my skin, making me shutter. I shook it off, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Allison."

My breath hitched in my throat as I heard my Dad's voice. I froze, standing of the second step of the stairs.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He hissed.

I bit down on my bottom lip, slowly turning around as I hooked my hands together, behind my back. "Yes?" I mumbled, quietly.

"Why didn't you come see me before going upstairs?" He asked as he slid a choker chain between his fingers, playing with the metal chain.

"I have a lot of homework to d-"

"Listen here you little brat," He spatt, standing up. He wrapped the chain around his knuckles, taking small steps closer to me. "When I say something, you fucking do it!" He scolded me, grabing a fistfull of my hair as I winced.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, fearfully.

"How many times do we have to go over this, god-dammit?!" He screamed, the smell of booz reaking from his breath.

"D-Dad, I'm s-so sorry." I whimpered, shutting my eyes tight.

"How many times have we gone over this?!" He screeched, swinging his chained fist at my left cheek. I cried out in pain, raising my finger tips to my tender skin.

"P-Please s-st-stop!" I sobbed, doubling over as he kicked me in the stomach.

"You're going to learn how to respect me, you little slut!" He roared, dragging me to the kitchen by my loose hair.

"Y-You're hurting m-me!" I whimpered as he slammed my back against the edge of the marble counter top.

"No shit!" He yelled, sending a stinging sensation to my right cheek as he slapped it with his cold hand.

As he reached his fist back, getting ready to launch it at me again, I gasped and ducked. He hit his knuckes against the steel oven, grunting in pain. I took the oppentunity to dart. I slipped out of my heavy backpack, as it will only slow me down. I then ran as fast as my feet were willing to push me. I ran up the stairs, into my bedroom. I slammed the door behind myself, hearing him throw out some cuss words. I took all my strength, pushing my dresser against the wooden door, then my steel desk chair. I searched around my room, franticly trying to find more things to cram against the door as I heard his heavy footsteps marching up the stais. I ripped my closet door open, pulling a box off of my shelving. I suceeded, for the most part, finding some cords from my old telavision. Thinking quick, I tied my door off, making sure he couldn't get in.

"Let me in, you bitch!" He demanded, pounding his fists against my door. I backed up from the door, not turning around as tears raced down my cheeks. I stared at the door as I heard him screaming things at me. I let out a sob as my back made contact with my wall. I slowly slid down the wall, bringing my knee's to my chest as I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking slowly.

"Mom, help me... please." I whispered against my hands as I heard him crashing objects against my door. "Please." I repeted.

**Author's Note**

**Hi fabulous readers! I know, I know, yet another sad chapter! I'm sorry! :'( I promise, things will soon get better. Overall, what did you guys think of the chapter? I would love to hear what you all have to say! Remember, the more the reveiws, the more inspired I get for a chapter! **

**And this part is serious, okay? If any of you beautiful souls are going through something painfull, feel free to kik me at nuggetnicole. I'll be sure to talk to you, and help you. Hugs & kisses! Xx :)**


	3. Slip Up's & Suprises

I slowly blinked my eyes open as the crisp rays of sunlight peered through my window blades. As I raised my head, I winced from my sore body which had fallen into a deep slumber on my oak-wood flooring, the previous night. I propped myself up, using my elbows as I looked around my trashed room, memories from yesterday flooding my train of thoughts. I let out a deep breath of air as the traumatizing thoughts crossed my mind. I squinted my eyes shut, trying to push the memories to the back of my mind.

Trying to clear my mind, I remembered something.

School.

Last thing I need right now is the school calling or worse, sending out a truant officer to this mess of a home. I quickly stood on my feet, shuffling to my bathroom. In desperate need to clean myself up, I flick on my light-switch. I gasp as I see the reflection that is staring back at me; A completely torn girl. My left cheekbone was a blackish blue with a huge bruise. My oppisite cheek had a glaze of a tint of red. I hesitantly clutched the bottom of my loose tee, pulling it up to reveal a massive bruise from where his boot had made contact to my sore stomach. I quickly let my shirt drop over the mark, not wanting to see it anymore. I closed the bathroom door, then turning on the tap to splash some water on my face.

_You're going to learn how to respect me!_

"Go away." I whispered to myself, trying to push away the nasty thoughts that continued to replay in my brain.

I pulled out my make-up bag from the medicine cabnet, making sure to cover all of my new wounds. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, not needing to get to over done, considering the fact that I'm probably running late already.

After getting all the way ready, I pulled my blue hoodie over my head, as it was my last thing to do before setting off for school. I walked out of my bathroom, to my bedroom window, peering over it to check if I saw Dad's car parked.

Nope.

Didn't think so. He typically leaves, parties all night, sleeps in all day, unless he wants to 'dicipline me' for going against him.

I turned away to the oppisite side of my room, to my door. I removed the chair from the door, then I used all my strength to push the dresser out of the way of my exit. I carefully untangled the electrical cords from my door handle, unbaracading the large wooden door. I unlocked the handle, opening it wide. I quickly got out of my bedroom, closing securly behind myself.

Off to school I go.

...

"You're tardy, Ms. Dawson." My math teacher said as if it wasn't obious as I walked into the classroom. I turned to Mrs. Powell, nodding in reply, then making my way to the back of the class, taking a seat in a empty chair.

"Pull out your Math book, and go to page 187." Mrs. Powell instructed.

My eyes widened as reality washed over me. I forgot my backpack at home, in the kitchen.

Oh boy, I'm dead now.

I tapped my fingers against my desk in a spite on stress.

Thinking of a cunclusion, I turned to my left, finding Ned. If there's anything everyone knows, it's that Ned thinks of math class as nap class. I quietly stood up from my desk, making my way to two desks down, Ned.

"Urm, Ned," I tapped on his shoulder as he had his chin propped up in the palm of his hand. "Ned." I repeted, tapping a little harder. The thing is, Ned has these shades that he brings to math everyday, to hide that he is actually doing his Ned The Napper duty; dozing off.

"Hm, yeah?" He asked, dazily.

"Can I borrow your book, please?" I questioned, kindly.

"Yeah, whatever." He approved, handing me his large book.

I thanked him, then returning to my seat.

I opened the book, tracing my index finger over the pages as I read the words.

I hadn't been reading for five minutes, and I felt a small compact to the side on my head.

I tried to ignore it, but that didn't help.

It happened again and again...and again.

I rolled my eyes, frusterated. I swear, this is getting two months too old. That's right, school started two months ago, and if it isn't Dallas, Elliot, and Trent, it's Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira.

Ugh.

...

"Okay, class is now dismissed." Mrs. Powell announced,

Teens rushed out of the classroom in a swarm. As for me, I always waited untill the rest of the crowd was gone before adventuring out to my next class.

I dropped off Ned's book before exiting the room.

I walked along the side of the hall, trying to avoid-

"Ally!"

That.

I actually made an attempt to pace faster, but that didn't work whatsoever. "Ow!" I yelped as Cassidy grabbed a strong grip on my pony tail, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh, honey, did that hurt?" Cassidy asked, pretending to be sypathic as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Anyway," She cut to the point, letting go of my hair as her two go-to-girls, Kira and Brooke stood at her side. "Pay up." She extended her hand infront of me, while smacking on her bubble gum.

"Cassidy, I don't have any money for you." I spoke, quietly.

"I said," She narrowed her dark eyes at me, "Pay. Up."

I sighed, reaching into my back pocket as I pulled out my lunch money. "Here," I mumbled. "Five dollars and some pocket change. That's all I have." I placed the money in Cassidy's hand, then turning my back on her, walking away.

She didn't care. She had basically just robbed me of my lunch money, the only money I had. If I didn't, she would probably never let me off the chain.

Hopefully, she will be my only encounter.

I slightly smiled as I spotted the door to my English class. I made it without running into Dallas. I've never been so excited to enter a class. Well, first off, none of my bullies had this class. Just me and some random other teens. And that's how I would like for it to stay.

I twisted the handle of the door, entering the room. I let out a small breath of releif as I closed the door behind myself.

I begain to walk to my seat before I suddenly froze like a statue. My heart skipped a beat...or maybe six or seven as I layed my eyes on the unimaginable. I seemed to have forgotten to breathe as I entered a panick. I stared for what seemed like an enternity. He turned his head, staring right at me in some state of confusion. Tears formed in my eyes as I grew overwhelmed. There he sat, a messy head of blonde hair, sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and that _exact _same half smile placed on those light shade of pink lips.

Austin Moon.

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I know this chapter wasn't my best work, and I apoligize for this. I've been really busy lately with school, feel me? Hope so. I'll try to update atleast 1-2 times a week. Go ahead and reveiw this chapter, the last reveiws made me really happy and encouraged me to work on this chapter, despite the fact I should have been studying cx Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and it didn't suck too much.**

**Hugs & kisses,**

**Layla **


	4. Chapter 4

"Not possible." I muttered to myself as I shook my head, then raising both my small hands to cover my face as I tasted salty tears on my lips.

How is this even possible? This guy must be his long lost twin or doppleganger, but it simply can _not _be him. I mean, c'mon, this is unheard of. Austin left me to go catch his wild dreams, almost two years ago. After nearly two years, why would he suddenly decide to come back to Miami? Our friendship, that's already a lost cause. Things will never be the same between us. He left me... alone and confused. If he was going to leave, he could have at least told me why he was going to block me out of his life. Nevertheless, this was the last thing I wanted to happen.

Well, I can't just sit in the girls bathroom and sulk all day. I need to get back to class. But how? How am I supposed to go back in there while _he's _in there? But, I can't just let him be yet another person to be a speed bump in my life, I already have enough of those kinds of people to deal with. You know what, I just need to suck it up, and get back in there.

I wiped the fresh tears off my cheeks as I unlocked the bathroom stall, stepping out. I let out a light sigh as I walked past the toilets, to the sinks. I gasped as I saw that my crying had washed off my make-up.

"No, no, no." I whispered. Luckily, I always carry some in my locker. I just need to get to it.

I quickly pulled my blue hairtie out of my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders as I tilted my head down. I inhailed, then shuffling out of the girls room, walking faster and faster as I tried to get to my locker, a couple of halls down.

"Dawson!" Dallas' voice hissed as he grabbed me from behind, around my waist, then slamming me against the lockers.

"Ow," I whimpered quietly as I kept my head down.

"Where's my homework, dork?" He muttered, boxing me in as he pressed his hands against the cold blue lockers on either side of me.

"I- Um- Well-" I stuttered, nervus as hell.

I wish this was easy to say. But, it's not. Why, you might ask? Because I know he's probably going to beat me for not having his homework.

"Speak." He said, bluntly.

"Dallas, I- urm, I forgot it a-at home." I spoke, slightly above a whisper.

"I let you off the hook, giving you one simple thing to do, and you screw me over?!" He scoffed, angrily.

"I-I'm sorry?" I squeaked, as I lowered my head even more, allowing more hair to brush across my face.

"Nowonder nobody likes you, you're a waste of space!" He yelled, venom flowing through his voice.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I heard a unfamiliar voice across the hall.

I slightly lifted my head, curious on who this mysterious person was, and why he came to defend... me.

"What?" Dallas spatt, turning his head over his shoulder to get a better veiw of the golden boy.

"I said, leave her alone." He repeted, sternly. This time, he sounded suprisingly close.

"And who exactly are you?" Dallas questioned.

"The new kid," He laughed without humor. "Austin."

My eyes widened as I caught a quick glance at him.

"Unbelievible." I mumbled under my breath.

Why was it him? The last person I needed to run into.

"Ah, the _new kid_." Dallas stated in fake hapiness.

I shook my head, having to think quick. Dallas let me out of my box as I returned his hands to his pockets of his jeans. I looked around myself, and this seemed like the best option.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, then deciding it was the best I could come up with. I spun on my heel, taking off, away from the boys.

"Dawson, get back over here!" Dallas screeched, loudly.

"Yeah, right." I uttered under my breath.

Soon enough, I was at my locker. I put in my code, then letting the heavy locker door swing open. I grabbed my mini bag, then darting to the closest girls room without running into any trouble. Thank you Amighty Lord.

...

Through the whole English class, I had recieved some stares and snickers, most likely from running out of the class with puffy eyes. It doesn't really matter though. I could personally care less. Not many people are too fond of me anyway, and I have like no friends whatsoever. Not to mention, people tend to keep their distance from me, considering the fact that I'm ugly, fat, pathetic, and worthless, from what I understand from my bullies.

"Don't forget to turn in your tests by monday, students." Mr. Vance reminded all of us, strictly.

A mojority of the class just ignored him as they were either in the back of the class, hiding their phones as they sent eachother texts or whispered among themselves.

_**"Ring!" **_The schoolbell chimed, meaning it was offically over.

Yay.

As usual, teens bolted out like they were running for first place at the Olympics.

I know I should be absolutely thrilled that I'm leaving here, also getting a two day break because of the weekend and all, but I don't know what kind of state my Dad is in at the moment. Not to mention, my mind is going about a million miles an hour with thoughts.

Once the whole class was out, I wandered out of the classroom. Hopefully, I have had my daily dose of bullies, and they'll leave me alone. I walked straight ahead, not looking side to side, nor behind myself, just forward.

"Hey," I heard somebody page. "Wait up!" I furrowed my eyebrows, hoping the voice wasn't calling, well, me.

I stopped as I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder. "Hey, slow down." A male voice chuckled softly. I turned around to meet eyes with Austin. We locked eyes as I stared straight into his deep brown eyes. Memories from the past flooded my mind, causing emotional pain to surface within me. I quickly tore my eyes from him, to the marble flooring.

"Who are you?" The boy whispered, a tone of curiosity showing.

Nobody important.

Austin continued to stare, searching me for an answer. I looked back up at him, shaking my head in disapointment. This is exactly what I mean, this is why I can't handle this. He doesn't even recognize me. Wow, that hurts. My disapointment morfed into sadness in seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lightly.

No, of course not.

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to say a single word to him. I have _nothing _to say to him. At times, I wish that I could have forgotten about him as easily as he forgot about me. I took one last look at him before walking away.

"Wait," He called out. "Where are you going?"

As far away from you as I can possibly get.

...

Oh God.

I sighed as Dad's car caught my eyes. It was parked in the driveway, just as I suspected. I continued to walk, stepping up the stone stairs, reaching the door.

Some people might ask, why don't you just leave, run away? The thing is, I can't. Where do I have to go? The streets? I have no family I can go to, nor do I have any friends. It's just me, myself, and I to come to. So, let's say I run away; what if he finds me somewhere on the streets of Miami? He's probably beat me to death.

I pulled out my key, placing it into the lock as I turned it. The old door creaked open. I can only hope and pray that my Dad isn't drunk. Hopefully, he's passed out on the couch.

Even if he saw me, he probably wouldn't remember yesterday because he was so damn drunk. I let out a small breath of air as I looked around myself. To my luck (for the first time today) he was lying on the couch, fast asleep.

My backpack.

This was actually the perfect time, well, the only time I could possibly grab it. I carefully walked into the kitchen, keeping my eyes on my father the whole time. I swiftly grabbed my backpack from the ground, hanging the shoulder strap on my shoulder. Thankfully, I managed to make it out without crashing a pan or anything related to that.

I slowly tip-toed up the stairs, being sure to not make a peep. Once I was safely in my bedroom, I closed the door gently, behind myself, then locking it.

All I know, after this big and suprising day, is that I have a ton of hmework I need to get done by tommorrow.

And now, I start.

**Author's Note**

**BAM! OH YEAH! DOUBLE UPDATE! SUPRISE MUTHAF- Suprise! Hehe... Because I love you guys so so so very much, I stayed up late writing this! I really hope you all liked it! Please, make sure ya'll get your reveiws in. I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say! I hope you all enjoyed. HAPPY TUESDAY!**

**Hugs & kisses,**

**Layla **


	5. Lunch & Lonely Girl

I blinked my eyes open as the bright sun glared through my window, shining at my face. I lifted my head from my desk, which I had fallen asleep on while doing homework. I stared at the bright green numbers of my digital clock, which was in a temporary blur as my eyes ajusted.

7:08

I stretched my arms, reaching high in the air before standing up from my desk. I walked to my bathroom, changing into my outfit for school; A white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and camo colored hoodie. I then decided to curl my hair since I had plenty of time to get to school. Once I was done, I realized I had to put on some make-up, I didn't exactly have a choice.

I walked out of my bathroom, to my desk as I packed all of the homework and books into the backpack. I wasn't going to forget it today, that's for sure.

Slinging my strap on my shoulder, I adventured out of my room, stepping down the wooden stairs.

I'll admit, I have no love for this house anymore. I used to love this house, it was so ravishing and had this warm feeling. I could always smell cookies and wood scents from the fireplace. Now, the fireplace is just a home for webs and spiders. With the baking, I'm lucky to get some bread and water now days.

Now, this house is so dreadful and unpleasant. I fear every noise I hear, every time I hear the door open, I can barely breathe. This house is just so fractured, it's seriously sad.

I shook my head as I caught a glimpse of broken beer bottles scattered across the living room. This house was most certainly perilous.

I continued out the front door, walking into the heat of Miami. That's another reason people thought of me as a weirdo at school, I always wear long sleeves or hoodies in this dreadful hot weather. But, I need to conceal my secrets that are imprinted on my skin.

I placed my earbuds in my ears as I let the pleasant sounds of music overtake me, snatching me from reality.

...

I pursed my lips as I focused on the problem shown on the board. Focusing hard, I took notes on every single word my teacher let slide out of her mouth. I make sure that I keep with good grades, because the last thing I need is a teacher saying they need to talk to my parent about failing grades. Ha, like that would go over well.

No.

At the end of this class, I'll have Dallas, Elliot, and Trent's homework to give to them. Hopefully, that will keep my butt safe for a while. By a while, I mean a day.

"Alright class, be sure to turn in your assignments. I want them all to be graded. Otherwise, you'll be getting a _big...fat...F_." She said, in a blunt tone.

"_**RING!" **_

I straightened my papers, knowing that class is over now.

I got up from my seat, dropping my homework off at her desk, then walking out to the hallway. Instead of running off like normal, I leaned against the lockers, waiting for Dallas.

Just get it over with, Ally.

I picked at my royal blue nail polish as I shifted from foot to foot.

About two minutes later, he showed up, a boy at each side.

"H-Hi, Dallas." I stuttered out, suddenly losing all this mysterious courage I had developed to actually wait, leaning against _his_ locker.

"You better have it." He snarled.

"I do." I whispered, holding up all three of their homework folders.

Dallas scanned his papers, tracing his index finger across his bottom lip as he examined my work. "Okay." He exhailed, nonchalantly.

"Now beat it." Elliot growled.

You don't have to tell me twice.

I gladly turned around, walking away from the jocks. As I walked, I observed my sorrowndings. The greasers, cheerleaders, peps, jocks, and then the nerds, geeks, and dorks. They all stuck with eachother too.

Then, there's me. The freak.

...

I poked at my stale lunch with my plastic fork, not wanting any part of the chalky clumps of food infront of me. To add on, I have way too much on my mind to even have the smallest interest in eating.

I rolled in my lips, letting my mind wander as I proped my elbow of the table, then resting the side of my head in my hand. I dropped my fork, letting it land helplessly into the goopy cheese sauce that was effortlessly poured on top of the macoroni noodles.

I had been sitting at this empty table for about ten minutes now, doing absolutely nothing except letting my mind travel to places it's already been a million times. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway.

I flickered my eyes from my lunch tray, to a table of teens. They were all chatting amungst themselves. They were'nt the populars, but they weren't the nerds. They were just under the upper hand. It made a flow of depression drain within me.

Why can't I be there?

I was startled from my thoughts as I felt tapping on my shoulder. I instantly looked up, meeting a brown eyed gaze.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could sit here?" He quized, while holding his food.

My stomach did flips as I stared blankly into his eyes.

_Do something, Ally!_

_Say something!_

I can't.

I ripped my stare from the blonde, down to my hands. I decided to just stand up, grabbing my tray.

"You don't have to leave. I swear, I'm not mean or anything!" He said as I looked down, not daring to take a second glance at him. I took the cowards way out, I turned my back, walking away without a word.

"Please, don't leave."

**Authors Note**

** I know, this was a short chapter. I'm really sorry guys. I just didn't want to seem like I wasn't going to update for a long time. I wanted to sooner, but I had to re-write this about four times 'till I was okay with posting it. Hope it was alright. Sorry again. **


	6. Chapter 6

I slightly squinted my eyes as the wind picked up, causing my hair to blow in the calm winds. My feet ached, in result from the long walk I had to take to get to school, right after the rain storm. The grass was soggy and damp, making it difficult to pick my feet up while approaching the school.

It's been one whole week, seven days, since Austin joined Marino-High. He has tried on some occasions to talk to me some way, but I have done absolutely nothing except avoid the boy. That's the only thing I knew how to do. Even though I'm clearly upset with him, even if I wanted to say something, I honestly wouldn't know what to say. I don't know why he's bothering to try to catch my attention, I'm a nobody.

It took me quite a while to wrap the concept around my head that nobody cares about me, nobody likes me, nobody can stand me. I could jump off a bride, and nobody would care... I don't think anyone would even notice, to be honest.

I pushed the heavy doors of the high-school open as I entered the building. I walked down the empty hall as my wet shoes squeaked against the marble flooring. I like these kind of days, I always have and always will. The days I can walk down the halls alone without having to hear how horrible I am, how disappointing I am, how annoying I am. I can just be me for mere minutes without having to be labeled and stereotyped.

I opened my locker, taking out my needed books. I was heading for math class. My least favorite class. But, as they say, it is what it is. I grabbed my text book, binder, and folders, then closing the locker with my foot. I strolled into the silent class room, fond on the fact that I was the first one there. I placed my books on one of the front desks. Once my arms were completely unoccupied, I decided to take a small walk around the vacant room. The knick knacks on the shelves caught my eyes as I picked up one of a heart locket. I held the metal heart in my hand as the chain slid through my fingers. I opened the locket, finding a little family in it. It was a mom, dad, and little girl. They all had bright smiles etched across their faces.

"It's not very nice to touch things that don't belong to you."

I gasped, turning around in fright, spotting Austin Moon. He was sitting on the edge of the teachers desk, looking right at me with a half smile placed on his face.

I stood there like a deer in the headlights for a couple seconds. I cleared my throat, standing there awkwardly as he kept his poker face. "What are you doing here?" I blurted out, coming off a bit more harsh than I intended to.

"It's a free country, isn't it?" Austin questioned, curiously.

I pursed my lips, looking around, anywhere but him. I could sense him stare burning through my head as I avoided his strong gaze.

"Why do you always avoid me?" He questioned after a minute or two of silence. "What'd I ever do to you?" He wondered, confusion etching through his tone.

Oh God. Why?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to build up even the slightest bit of courage.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I muttered under my breath.

"Anymore? That means whatever it is mattered to you at some point." He spoke, stepping down from the wooden desk.

"True." I sighed, looking down at my moist white converse.

"What is it?" He asked, suspiciously.

"You wouldn't understand, Austin." I said, truthfully, looking back up at the blonde.

"I try talking to you, and you always push me away. I don't even know your name. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll try to fix it." He said, irritable.

"You can't fix it." I broke the news to him, shaking my head.

"Oh, c'mon-"

"Drop it, okay?!" I snapped.

Austin took a cautious step back, not letting another word slip from his mouth.

I soon felt kind of bad. I don't know, it's just not in my nature to bark at somebody like that. After all, he _was_ trying to help the situation.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the shaggy carpeting.

Austin didn't say a word, he just sat at a desk, staring blankly at the dry-erase board.

I bit my bottom lip, a habit I have when I get nervous, then taking a seat in the plastic blue chair.

If anything, I've just made things a heck of a lot worse.

…

I pushed away my tray of lunch, not really hungry. I had my mind stuck on a certain boy since our little _scene _this morning. This is exactly why I've been avoiding him. I didn't want to make things any worse, nor did I care to make things any better. I just figured it would be easier to run away from my problems. Well, you see how far that got me.

"Why am I such a screw up?" I muttered to myself, resting my face in my hands.

"It's just natural, honey." A piercing girl laughed.

Brooke.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting or needing to deal with her right now.

"What do you want, Brooke?" I asked her, sounding exhausted.

"Oh, little Ally is a bit sassy today, huh?" Brooke said as I lifted my head from my small hands, catching wind of her surprised look.

"Look, I don't want to have to deal with you today." I stated, honestly.

"You don't get a choice, sweetheart." She informed me, her voice peppy and not to mention annoying as usual.

My eyes widened as Brooke held up my brown leather book by her aqua blue finger tips. I gasped as I reached for it, desperately.

"Give it back! Please!" I pleaded, standing up from my seat.

Laughs were heard throughout the cafeteria at my desperation. I was humiliating myself, but I didn't care. That was my book, my memories, my life.

"Please, Brooke!" I begged as her face turned pink from all her chuckling.

I was able to grab the end of my book, pulling at it as I tried to get it from her strong grip.

"Dork, let go!" She scoffed, angrily.

I continued to pull and twist as it evolved into a match of tug of war. Brooke's fingers slipped as we were both sent flying behind ourselves. I ended up landing on my back, on the cold tile as I groaned in pain. She ended up landing in a mess of chicken salad.

Brooke gasped, her jaw dropping a foot. She was lying on the lunch table, covered in the food.

I hugged my book closer to myself, my eyes stuck on Brooke.

"You're going to get it, Ally Dawson!" Brooke yelled, standing on her own two feet.

I was able to develop quite a bit of energy, quite quickly I must add as I scrambled to get up. I quickly spun on my heel, running down the hall with Brooke hot on my tail. She was able to get a little gang formed as I ran, taking deep steady breaths. I was able to run out the back doors without them seeing me. I ran next to the dumpsters, hiding from the clan. I folded my arms over my chest, panting. I looked around myself, finding myself safe as I spotted nobody.

Well, I'm not going back in there. Not today anyway.

I looked down at my small leather book, dusting it off, then smoothing down the stickers placed on the cover. I stared at it for a couple seconds, the holding it to my side.

I've still got three hours to spend. Why not go to the park? I used to love that place when I was little. A smile tugged at my lips as I started walking away from the building.

A little break from reality should be all I need right now.

…

I entered the park, reading the greeting sign; Doug Barnes Park. The wind whistled as the birds tried to impress each other. The tweets of singing was soothing in itself. Mothers and their children were there, men and their dogs, bikers, hikers, you name it. I walked down a wooded path, searching for the perfect tree. I spotted a nice sized tree, with dazzling leaves swaying in the light breeze. I approached the tree, taking a seat against the stump.

I pulled out my diary/journal/songbook, tracing my fingers through the pages. I picked out a random page, reading from it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been amazing! Austin and I just wrote a new song, well, you should know, I wrote it in you! Anyway, it was great. We uploaded it on YouTube a few hours ago, and it's already gotten a thousand views! Wow. We make a pretty good team... Write to you later_

_-Ally _

Soon enough, I was lost in my words. I layed against the tree, re-living the lost memories, wishing they would come back.

**Hey! Sooooo, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Eh? I can't believe Austin and Ally spoke for the first time in almost two years, and it wasn't exactly how you'd picture it, right? Omfg. **

**Moving on here, I posted my first two one shots a couple days ago! Woo hoo! Check 'em out maybe? :) **

**Thank you guys for reading! Love ya! xx**


End file.
